Cable
Biography Early Life Coming Soon! Weapon X Coming Soon! Powers Cable is an Omega-Level mutant. In addition to his normal mutant powers he has been enhanced by Weapon X who implanted Techno-Organic implants within the boy to act as a control mechanism which contain the potentially limitless psionic power. Cyberpathy: Cable now has a psionic and technological link to the “Infonet,” and is able to “read” digital information and broadcasts from anywhere in the world. In effect, Weapon X has enhanced his limited psionic powers via technological means. If the information is in digital format on a system connected to the internet or a broadcast tower Cable has access to it. Telepathy: Ability read minds and project the thoughts of others *'Telepathic Illusion:' Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'Telepathic Cloak:' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *'Mind Link:' ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual *'Telepathic Camouflage:' ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *'Mind Control:' ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings (such as other Humans) *'Mind Trap:' ability to take another’s mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. *'Mind Possession:' ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as his own. *'Mind Alteration:' ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *'Mental Amnesia:' ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people *'Psionic Shield:' ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Cable has proven very difficult to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics on the Omega-level. *'Psionic Blasts:' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *'Astral Projection:' ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *'Mental Detection:' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'Mind Transferal:' able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. Telekinesis: Telekinetically, Cable is capable of very fine control over objects; he can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.), and just as quickly and easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Cable could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. He could even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. On larger levels, Cable can levitate great weights, into the hundreds of tons, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. *'Matter Alteration:' ability to alter molecular and atomic structures in such substances as his own techno-organic components. *'Psionic Spikes:' ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *'Forcefields:' ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown. Cable has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. *'Concussive Blasts:' can project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *'Telekinetic Flight:' By levitating himself, he can “fly” at for very long distances and at varying speeds. *'Teleportation:' By saying "Bodyslide by two," he can teleport or 'bodyslide' to virtually any area with a passenger. Theoretically speaking, if he says "Bodyslide by one," he should be able to teleport by himself. Bodysliding deactivates Cable's telekinesis and bodysliding abilities for a short amount of time. Techno-Organics: Much of Cable’s body has been implanted and altered by techno-organic components, which has taken the form of cybernetics and bionics which are able to grow as he ages. The implants are far in advance from anything in this time period as they were created by the computer core of Greymalkin/Avalon from the future. The technology is so advanced that modern scientists can’t fully comprehend or duplicate its inner workings. His entire skeletal structure has been enhanced with techno-organic components. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Cable possesses superhuman physical endurance, just as he does superhuman levels of mental endurance. He is capable of exerting himself at peak levels (fighting full-out, sprinting, etc.) for several hours, before fatigue begins to visibly impair his performance. He is also capable of going extended periods of time without sleep, being fully capable of fully resting with not much over an hour of sleep. However, whenever both possible and feasible, Cable still chooses to sleep for hours at a time (approximately 6 – 8) to fit in. This high endurance has had other effects on his body, making even his soft tissues extremely durable, and more than up to the task of rendering him virtually immune to conventional firearms and conventional firearm munitions. His entire CNS (Central Nervous System) has been augmented by chemical changes down to the atomic level and by biocomputer enhancement, rendering his reaction time far above what is possible for a Human being. *'Superhuman Speed:' Cable is literally fast enough to evade high-powered bullets in-flight (after they have been fired), and even has the ability to visually track rounds after they’ve been fired (though they are not easy to see, except through his cybernetic eye). This great speed is also visible in superhuman levels of dexterity and agility, including manual and pedal dexterity. *'Superhuman Agility.' *'Superhuman Dexterity.' *'Cybernetic Eye:' This eye permits Cable to see deep into the EM (Electro-Magnetic) spectrum, and is able to see the deployment of psionic energies, as well as the less exotic spectra of electromagnetic energies. *'Cybernetic Arm:' His left arm is completely mechanical, and while Cable is ambidextrous, is his stronger arm, probably capable of allowing him to curl and deadlift several tons, without assistance from his right arm. *'Cybernetic Restoration:' Through a combination of his telekinetic abilities, and his ability to rearrange the atomic structures of matter (including his own techno-organic matter), Cable is able to rapidly repair any damaged components within his body. However, if there is widespread damage, this may not be possible, as he may be unable to muster the energy to affect these repairs. Limitations Coming Soon! Skills and Abilities Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect:' Cable possesses an intellect that may be on par with that of Paul Mathews. He is also in possession of knowledge from the future which is far in advance of 20th – 21st century conventional education, especially in the sciences. *'Strength level' Cable's left arm is superhumanly strong, and he can augment himself by using his telekinesis. Category:Mutants